Hilfe:Installieren
Voraussetzungen Download: Stabile Version von http://mediawiki.org oder CVS-Version mit cvs -d:pserver:anonymous@cvs.sourceforge.net:/cvsroot/wikipedia login cvs -d:pserver:anonymous@cvs.sourceforge.net:/cvsroot/wikipedia co phase3 MediaWiki benötigt: * Beliebiges Betriebssystem (GNU/Linux empfohlen) * Beliebiger Webserver (apache2 empfohlen) * PHP ≥ 5 (bis zur Version 1.6.x wird auch PHP 4 unterstützt) * MySQL ≥ 4.0 (MySQL 4.0.23 oder höher empfohlen) * Außerdem wird eine Datenbank-Management-Software empfohlen, beispielsweise phpMyAdmin ≥ 2.6.1 * ImageMagick oder GD-Lib (zum Erzeugen der Thumbnails) Linux Debian: apt-get install apache mysql-server php4 php4-gd2 php4-imagick php4-mysql Entpacke das MediaWiki-Archiv in ein Verzeichnis, auf das der Webserver Zugriff hat. Gib dem entpackten MediaWiki-Verzeichnis den Namen, der später in der URL auftauchen soll und wechsle in das Verzeichnis. Mit dem Befehl chmod 777 config machst du das Verzeichnis config temporär schreibbar, da darin im nächsten Schritt die Einstellungsdatei generiert wird. Rufe im Browser die URL http:///mediawiki/config auf und fülle das Installationsformular aus. Beim Klick auf Submit generiert der Installer die Datei LocalSettings.php und legt die Datenbank an. Verschiebe LocalSettings.php mit mv config/LocalSettings.php . ins Hauptverzeichnis (http://www./mediawiki/LocalSettings.php). Jetzt kannst du im Browser auf das Wiki zugreifen. SuSE-Linux Professional 9.2 und SuSE OSS Live 10.0 Die folgende Anleitung beschreibt die Installation der Wiki-Software der Versionen 1.4.4 und 1.5.0 unter SUSE Linux Professional 9.2. Installation Der erste Schritt der Wiki-Installation ist die Installation der notwendigen Software. Zu der Grundversion von SuSE-Linux Pro 9.2 sollten folgende Selektionen zusätzlich installiert werden: * "Einfacher Webserver mit Apache 2" * "Netzwerkserver" * "C++ Compiler und Werkzeuge" * "Erfahrener Benutzer" * "LaTeX". Zudem ist es notwendig folgende Programm zusätzlich zu installieren: * "mysqlcc" * "apache2 mod auth mysql" (zu finden mit: "Suche mysql") * "phpMyAdmin" Aktivierungen Im zweiten Schritt muss man Dienste aktivieren. Dies geschieht unter SuSE-Linux mit dem Programm YaST. Man ruft in YaST den Abschnitt Netzwerkdienste auf und prüft, ob der HTTP-Server läuft (Ikon: eine kleine Weltkugel mit dem Schriftzug HTTP). Falls er nicht läuft ruft man in YaST unter "System" den Runlevel-Editor auf (Ikon: ein TV mit einer Straße). Dort stellt man den Expertenmodus ein und aktiviert den HTTP-Server ab Runlevel 3. Auf ähnliche Weise aktiviert man den Apache-Server und den MySQL-Server ab Runlevel 3. Nach dem Abschluss der Arbeit im Runlevel-Editor ruft man den Netzwerkdienste-Dialog auf und öffnet die Ports der Firewall für den http Server (dieser Schritt könnte überflüssig sein). Wiki-Software Der dritte Schritt ist das Auspacken der Wikisoftware an der richtigen Stelle im System. Nach dem man sich die Wikisoftware als Archiv heruntergeladen hat, kopiert man das Archiv in folgendes Verzeichnis unter SuSE-Linux: "srv/www/htdocs". Dort kann man das Verzeichnis auspacken und den Ordner der Wikisoftware in wiki umbenennen. Mit einem Rechtsklick auf das Verzeichnis "config" stellt man die Berechtigungen dieses Verzeichnisses so ein, das alle Benutzer Schreibrechte haben. Start von MySQL Der vierte Schritt ist die Einrichtung der MySQL-Datenbank. Man startet zunächst als Benutzer "root" (sux, password) in der Konsole das Programm mysqlcc. Es erscheinen dann zwei Fenster: * der mysqlcc console Manager * und der mysqlcc register server. In dem Fenster des mysqlcc Register Server in dem Bereich General gibt man einen Name ein (z. B.: andy), einen Host Name (localhost) und das password YES. Im Bereich Database erzeuge ein Database mit Namen "wikidb". Dann testet man den Server (Test). Die Fehlermeldungen kann man ignorieren. Installation der Wikisoftware über PHP-Skript Der fünfte Schritt ist die Installation der Wikisoftware über ein php-Skript. Dazu ruft man den Browser auf und gib folgen URL ein: "localhost/wiki". SK: Hatte unter SUSE 10.0 (volle Version) folgende Fehlermeldungen: Warning: main(includes/SiteConfiguration.php): failed to open stream: No such file or directory in /srv/www/htdocs/mediawiki/test/includes/DefaultSettings.php on line 30 Fatal error: main(): Failed opening required 'includes/SiteConfiguration.php' (include_path='/usr/share/php') in /srv/www/htdocs/mediawiki/test/includes/DefaultSettings.php on line 30 Lösung: In der Datei /etc/php.ini den Eintrag include_path = "/usr/share/php" auf include_path = ".:/usr/share/php" (Keine Ahnung, ob man sich damit Sicherheitsprobleme einhandelt) und den Apache2 neu starten. Beantworte die Fragen in dem Dialog: ;Site name:Der Name der Seite (wie z.B. Wikipedia oder Mein Wiki). ;Sysop account:Der Name des ersten Administrators. Wähle auch ein Passwort und gib es 2× ein. ;MySQL server:Für eine "Heiminstallation" localhost, für ein Wiki, das im Internet verfügbar sein soll, den entsprechenden Namen des MySQL-Servers. ;Database name:Normalerweise wikidb für eine einzelne MediaWiki-Installation. Mehrere parallele Installationen (für mehrere Wikis auf ein- und derselbem MySQL-Server) benötigen für jedes Wiki einen neuen Datenbank-Namen! ;Database table prefix:Normalerweise leer. Auf Mietservern, die nur eine Datenbank (siehe database name) anbieten, können sich mehrere MediaWiki-Installationen diese teilen, indem sie unterschiedliche prefixes verwenden. ;Database root password:Auf einem typischen "Heimserver" leer, sonst meist in den Unterlagen. Gemeint ist hier nicht das root-Passwort des Computers, sondern der MySQL-Installation. Vorsicht: Ein Wiki, das auf dem Internet zu sehen ist, sollte nie mit leerem root-Passwort laufen! SK: Hatte auch hier ein Problem unter SUSE 10.0 (volle Version) als ich die Installation von einem entfernten Rechner versucht habe und bei MySQL server www.myserver.de eingetragen hatte. Ich musste mich auf dem Server direkt einloggen und via lynx mit localhost als Eintrag laufen lassen, dann funktionierte es. Install. Verschiebe die php-Datei "LocalSettings.php" ins übergeordnete Verzeichnis (das, in dem auch "index.php" liegt) und klicke auf den link im Browser. Start Starte in Zukunft dein Wiki mit /localhost/wiki/index.php/Main_page. . Windows Installiert auf Windows XP Professional SP2 Folgende Software wurde verwendet: * Apache Webserver (apache_2.0.54-win32-x86-no_ssl.msi) * MySQL Datenbankserver (mysql-essential-4.1.14-win32.msi) * PHP Skriptinterpreter (php-5.0.5-Win32.zip) * MediaWiki Wiki-Engine (mediawiki-1.5rc4.tar.gz) Installiere Apache Wenn Apache auf Deinem Rechner bereits installiert ist, lass diesen Schritt aus. Starte die Installationsdatei und lass Dich vom Assistenten leiten. Wenn Apache nicht startet, ist auf Deinem Rechner vermutlich bereits ein Webserver installiert. Installiere MySQL Wenn MySQL auf Deinem Rechner bereits installiert ist, lass diesen Schritt aus. Starte die Installationsdatei und lass Dich vom Assistenten leiten. (Fortsetzung folgt) Windows mit XAMPP ; Achtung: Dieser Abschnitt enthält veraltete Informationen. Beispeilsweise ist die MediaWiki-Version 1.3.x nicht mehr aktuell und MEdiaWiki nutzt kein CVS mehr (sondern SVN). Getestet unter WinXP Pro mit SP1. Die Installation funktioniert auch mit win2003 Server, MediaWiki 1.2.4, xampp 1.4, sowie nach Anpassung Dateinamen etc. auch mit win2000 Pro, MediaWiki 1.5.2, xampplite 1.5.0 Apache & Co. Die ca. 25 MB große Datei xampp-win32-1.4.13-installer.exe öffnen, um die Installation zu starten. Als nächstes öffnet man die Datei X:\xampp\apache\apache_installservice.bat. Nach der Installation bestätigt man nochmals mit der Eingabetaste. Das gleiche wird mit der Datei X:\xampp\mysql\mysql_installservice.bat gemacht. MediaWiki Zuerst entpackt man die Datei mediawiki-1.3.0beta2.tar.gz nach X:\xampp\htdocs\. Nun wird das Verzeichnis X:\xampp\htdocs\mediawiki-1.3.0beta2 in X:\xampp\htdocs\dewiki umbenannt. Als nächstes öffnet man seinen Webbrowser und gibt in der Adresszeile http://localhost/dewiki/config ein. In der angezeigten Webseite befüllt man die leeren Felder wie folgt: Im Feld Language wählt man de - Deutsch - UTF-8 und bei Copyright/license metadata wählt man GNU Free Documentation License 1.2 (Wikipedia-compatible). Die vier verbleibenden Felder befüllt man jeweils zweimal mit einem Passwort für den Wikpedia User und für den MySQL User. In der Datei X:\xampp\htdocs\dewiki\config\LocalSettings.php muss anscheinend eine Pfad-Angabe geändert werden, damit das Wiki funktioniert. In der "LocalSettings.php" findet sich z. B. folgender Eintrag: "X:\\xampp\\htdocs\\dewiki\\". Dieser Eintrag soll wie folgt geändert werden: "X:/xampp/htdocs/dewiki/". Leider funktioniert diese Lösung aber nicht... Jetzt muss man die Datei X:\xampp\htdocs\dewiki\config\LocalSettings.php nur noch in das Verzeichnis X:\xampp\htdocs\dewiki\ verschieben. Mit dem Link http://localhost/dewiki gelangt man auf die Hauptseite seines lokalen MediaWikis. CVS-Developer-Zugang und Module Als Developer sollte man statt der (unsicheren) pserver-Methode verschlüsselten Zugang per SSH benutzen. Dazu sollte die Variable CVS_RSH gesetzt sein (export CVS_RSH=ssh in bash). Mit cvs -z3 -d:ext:developername@cvs.sourceforge.net:/cvsroot/wikipedia co phase3 macht man einen Checkout des Mediawiki-Hauptmoduls. Tipparbeit erspart man sich mit export CVSROOT=:ext:developername@cvs.sf.net:/cvsroot/wikipedia Den Stable-Branch von Mediawiki 1.3 erhält man mit cvs checkout -r REL1_3. Daneben gibt es derzeit noch das Modul extensions mit WikiHiero und EasyTimeline und das Modul wiki2xml mit experimentellen Code . Siehe auch * Konfigurieren * Administrieren * Daten importieren category:Help